


IM MAKING F*CKING MAC AND CHEESE AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME

by nikki_irl_fugo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda crackfic, that’s it, that’s the fic, they make mac and cheese and cuddle, yep again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_irl_fugo/pseuds/nikki_irl_fugo
Summary: matt makes mac and cheese. frank is confused.





	IM MAKING F*CKING MAC AND CHEESE AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i haven’t updated where my demons hide. i haven’t had any ideas for the next chapter and only have ideas for stupid oneshots.

“Dear God, Red. What are you wearing?” Frank asked, trying to get a better look at Matt without getting out of bed. Matt smacked lips as he stood in the doorway. Frank could only see his outline since it was probably around midnight, maybe even later. But for some reason, he sure as hell wasn’t wearing his clothes.

“I’m wearing your hoodie.” Matt stated, not even moving a muscle, “It smelled soft.” Frank scoffed and got up out of bed, flicking on the light switch. Frank just got even more confused. Why was there cheese on Matt’s face.

“Why is there cheese on your face?” he asked, walking up to Matt and wiping a bit off.

“I’m making mac and cheese,” Matt said, walking out of their shared room and into the kitchen. Frank followed him, turning on the lights out there so he could see. Not to his surprise, Matt was actually making mac and cheese at midnight. Frank sighed and walked over to Matt.

“Why are you making mac and cheese?” Frank asked, causing Matt to stop stirring the pot and turn his head towards him, “I’m hungry, you usually make something when you’re hungry.” Matt said playfully, going back to stirring the pot of noodles and boiling water. Wait a second.

“How the hell did you get cheese on your face. You didn’t even open the package.” Frank said, grabbing for the unopened cheese packet that came with the box. All he got was a vague shrug from Matt. Frank groaned and took the spoon from Matt which caused Matt to immediately try and grab it back from him. 

“Your using a plastic spoon. It’s better to use a wooden spoon if you’re just gonna keep stirring it.” Frank said, placing the spoon in the sink and grabbing a new wooden spoon from the drawer. Matt smiled as Frank handed him the spoon. “Thanks,” Matt said, giving Frank a peck on the cheek. A little bit of cheese may have gotten on him, but he sure as hell didn’t care. The timer above the stove went off and Matt lifted up the pot off the stove. Frank turned off the flame and helped Matt drain the noodles with a strainer. Matt went back over to the stove and set the pot back down. He open the cheese packet and poured it inside. Matt stirred the noodles and cheese until it was the perfect mac and cheese. Matt had somehow gotten even more cheese on his face despite his hands not going anywhere near his face. Frank sighed and got a bowl for Matt out of the cabinet. Matt looked over at Frank, “I made this for both of us,” he said, causing Frank to laugh. “Were you just gonna wake me up and give me a bowl of mac and cheese?” Frank asked as he got another bowl out. Matt then poured equal amounts of mac and cheese into both bowls. There was no more left in the pot, so Matt just threw it in the sink along with the other spoon.

Matt hopped over to the silverware drawer and pulled out two forks because who the hell eats mac and cheese with a spoon. He set one fork in eat bowl and handed Frank his five star meal. The both ended up going over to the couch and cuddling up with each other as they ate the cheesy goodness. Frank had gotten a large blanket onto them. Matt smiled and leaned onto Frank, taking another bite of the food. 

“You know, this is the weirdest date I’ve ever had” Frank said, chuckling.

“What do you mean?” Matt asked 

“Making mac and cheese at midnight and cuddling on the couch.”

“Wait wh- It’s midnight?!” Matt asked, dumbfounded 

Frank laughed, “What time didja think it was?”

Matt pauses for a bit and sighed, “I thought it was around 8 at night.”

Frank laughed again, throwing an arm around Matt, “Close enough.”

Once they were done, Frank just set the bowls on the coffee table in front of them and carried Matt to bed. Matt did protest on the way, but didn’t fight. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it when Frank treated him like this. They ended up falling asleep only a few minutes later after they laid down together, Matt curled up to Frank’s chest.


End file.
